Blithe Secret
by Mischief Howl
Summary: Blithe Hollow has secrets. Even the bully has secrets. What is the secret behind the Beast of Blithe Hollow and the strange howls on a full moon night? Norman may find out.


_Author's Note: _This is based around my headcannon for my Alvin I roleplay on tumblr.

**Blithe Secret**

Everyone knows to be careful in Blithe Hollow at night. Especially when the moon is full and bright in the night sky. Legends center around the moon as where the creeps come out. But this story contains a creature that is said to be seeing moving around on Knob Hill where Norman had put the false witch Agatha Prenderghast to rest.

It is said to look like a large wolf but can stand up like a man. It is dangerous and is said it ate people but there is no record of any animal attack at all. So maybe it was just to scare children. Norman just shrugged it off but even he couldn't truly debunk the strange howls at night. He could say they were a dog but no dog sounded like that.

The morning after the full moon, kids at his school talk about it. Some even say they saw it, obviously lying. But what was more strange is the morning after, Alvin is late... well later than usual and is more quiet.

After the incident with Aggie, Alvin became Norman's friend and no one dared pick on him when the Blithe Bully was around. Alvin at times treats him to lunch on his own money (which he probably took from other kids).

"So, Alvin, did you see the Beast of Blithe too?" Norman asked and noticed Alvin's hand twitched when he was holding the plastic spork. Did he say the wrong thing?

"N-.. No. I didn't. I was asleep.." It sounded like a lie. Alvin was always bad at lying.

"Oh, sorry. Thought you'd be out.." That was strange. Why would Alvin sleep when he's got girls (mostly Norman's sister) to flirt with?

"Nah, full moons bring me bad vibes ha ha." He laughs a nervous laugh and finished eating, gets up and leaves quickly. Alvin just got stranger.

* * *

Alvin walks out that night, looking around as if fearing someone would see him. The sun had set awhile ago and the orange sky was turning dark. Little did the bully know was Norman was following him.

Knob Hill was where he stopped and looks at the trees. He could feel a shift of power within himself and than some pain. He lets out a growl from deep in his chest that was more animal like than human. And then... the secret showed.

Blithe Hollow had secrets. That means the people must have secrets, maybe not all but there are indeed some. And Alvin was one of them.

He fell to his knees, finger tips digging into the dirt.

From a distance, Norman can hear Alvin's bones shifting and starting to crack which made the boy shiver. He couldn't run though, he couldn't leave his friend but at the same time he couldn't run to help him. He didn't want Alvin to see him. But the change made Norman feel the pain in a way.

Alvin's body hair started to grow, showing more dark color that matches his hair. His nails becoming claw like, growing. He started to use the claws and tear his shirt until it fell around him, bones moving. His shoes were kicked off awhile ago. His feet were becoming like large paws that even had paw pads on them. Whimpers came from his more animal mouth.

"Oh my gosh..." Norman whispers to himself when he figured out what Alvin was. He was the Beast of Blithe Hollow! He still couldn't run though or try to help him. And Norman now felt like he needed a more open mind. Beyond ghosts and zombies. Werewolves. But how did Alvin become one? Was he bitten? So many questions!

Alvin had become a wolf. Large and curled up as if still in some pain. His tail which had grown was curled around him. He caught a scent in the air and looks at Norman with his still brown colored eyes. Oh no! Norman saw?

He growled in frustation, showing his sharp teeth. His gauges were still in his wolf ears and he still had his wrist band but his cloths were gone. He had more muscle under the fur than he had when he was human. Dark fur which had a little shine from the moon. Alvin stood up on hind legs and Norman was shocked. Alvin must have grown another two feet if not more. He towered over Norman more.

The boy felt the need to force himself not to run. He was sure if he ran, Alvin's wolf instinct may take over and the need to hunt would rise. "To think, even you have a secret, Alvin."

Recieving a growl and whine that seemed along the lines of 'Shut it, weiner' made Norman laugh some. How did Alvin become this? So many questions.. but can Alvin answer?

"How? Why are you like this?"

Alvin rolls his eyes. The questions start. He sat down, taking a clawed index finger/paw and wrote the answer best he could in the dirt which read: Born

"Born? You mean you don't have to be bitten to be a werewolf?"

A nod made Norman continue. "Well than. That is cool! And you are in control of it. Here I thought you ate animals and all that"

A pause. "You don't do you?"

The wolf whimpers... oh no!

"Oh yuck! You do?! Th-that's sick!"

A sound came from the wolf sounded like a laugh. Norman had to laugh some. So.. this was the Blithe Hollow Bully's secret? Well, Norman can keep Alvin's secret safe. Besides, it's not really that bad, knowing you have a friend who is a werewolf and said to be scary when he isn't..


End file.
